


sometimes

by budgetary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First-to-second-to-third year, Hinata is very embarrassed, Kageyama is very kind, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgetary/pseuds/budgetary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their way of maturing has Hinata realizing</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes

Too bothered to care about things other than volleyball, relationships were one of the last things on their priority list. Team building, friendship, food, practicing, playing, and winning, what else would they want to do? 

When Sugawara, Sawamura, Shimizu, and Azumane were to leave Karasuno, there was no denying the tears everyone had shed during graduation. Even Takeda teared up a bit, with a sobbing Ukai to comfort with. Everyone agreed for a group hug, of course, with the exception of a hesitant Tsukishima who was forced his unavoidable fate of joining by Yamaguchi and Nishinoya. And so at the end of that day, Yachi left her fellow first year classmates to have an outing with Shimizu, leaving the four to walk with each other. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were having their first lively conversation in years, and Kageyama and Hinata had come to terms about their relationship, beginning mostly on Hinata's end.

"Y'know," Hinata started with him, "you're an absolute stupid head."

"I really hope you know where you're going with this."

"I always know what I'm doing!" His hair puffed up. "...Anyway." Hinata nudged Kageyama's arm. "Thanks for always being there for me. You're not a bad friend."

Never in the 8 months they've been together had one of them said they were anything other than a pair that tolerated each other. To Kageyama, who was mistaken to have Aspergers more than once, didn't know how to properly make friends, what was a friend, what you would do with friends, and had taken Hinata's statement as offensive. But the way Hinata was looking at him had him believing otherwise, as if their rivalry wasn't based upon hate, but instead trust. Kageyama glared at his newfound friend and laughed. What a dumbass thing to say. Hinata flushed a deep red and kicked him in the ass, but Kageyama defended with a light heart. He hadn't felt so happy in something that wasn't volleyball. Maybe it was him being 15. Maybe it was his ignorance. But the variables didn't matter though.. he was ecstatic and he didn't have to hold back in front of Hinata. As long as it was Hinata, he wouldn't have to struggle so much.

\-----

When Hinata saw Kageyama after an entire break, he didn't know what to think. Ennoshita probably told Kageyama to build up his character, because the boy serving in the gym was different.

His fringe was slightly longer, opting for swept side bangs. Kageyama looked taller, and a bit more rigid. And when he saw Hinata at the doorway, just like first year, he waved lightly before returning to his practice.

The scowl was gone, the temper was gone, and Hinata felt disappointed. The only thing that changed about Hinata was his hair. Since he was too lazy to cut it over break, his solution was a ponytail (something that may or may not influenced by Azumane's awesome man-bun and the sad belief that it'll grow him a beard.) Other than that, he still kept his factors. He wished Kageyama kept his factors too.

During lunch, Kageyama proved a piece of himself that he still had the hunger of a bear and his undying affair with milk boxes. The two never sat with each other during lunch, but as new friends, and for a new year, Hinata didn't feel comfortable keeping Kageyama by himself. Kageyama didn't need him at every second, but it was the polite thing to do.

Hinata learned while they ate and walked in the hallways was that Kageyama became a total softie. Every time he accidentally bumped into someone, since they were scarfing down food and walking at the same time, he would whip out his handkerchief, wipe his mouth, run up to the person (if they walked away) and bow at a 90 degree angle with an intense apology. The faces the people would make when he lifted his head made Hinata reel with unwanted anger because he knew what face Kageyama was giving them. 

Hinata practically dragged Kageyama away from his fifth victim (in which Kageyama is waving them goodbye) before throwing his bento box in his bag and pointed at Kageyama's face.

"Why the hell are you so nice?"

Kageyama blinked. Hinata waited impatiently as his partner slid his bento into his bag and shrugged.

"It's the right thing to do?" His face hid. "Manners.. and stuff."

Hinata huffed, arms tightly crossed against his torso. "If Captain Ennoshita told you to, stop it. Just be yourself. If you're gonna be kind, do it on the court." The two stared each other down. "For the first years."

"I am being myself." Kageyama muttered.

Hinata felt like his mother. "Well stop it. It's not like you."

"You don't know a thing about me." Kageyama growled. Hinata raised an eyebrow. Kageyama shifted to a more hurt expression, something that he rarely did. "I thought being nice was a good thing. Yachi taught me that."

"It is a good thing! But..! I, you..." Hinata sighed. "You're being dumb. I'm being dumb. I'm not used to you changing."

"You are used to change, idiot. You're always evolving." Kageyama glared at him. "Why are you so weird?"

"I don't know! Shut up!"

Hinata stood there with Kageyama in a position they've been in multiple times. At that point, it was pretty sad to watch. Kageyama was the mature one to stick his tongue out, walk away, and have Hinata scream not to ignore him, but it was enough of a distraction for the subject to drop.

They compliment but insult each other at the same time, and basically became a second nature. You could tell what was a real fight or not. They are kites in a hurricane, and when one goes down, the other comes down with.

\-----

It was when Hinata hugged Kageyama in their third year of high school that the odd duo realized they were really, really, good friends. Yamaguchi and Yachi pointed it out as well, only proving the relationship even more.

The hug was a friendly exchange Hinata naturally did to those he really liked, and was enough for Kageyama to become a blob of confusion and a red, steaming embodiment of embarrassment. (Tsukishima revived him with a volleyball)

Hinata wasn't that embarrassed about it, but flushed noticing how he wanted to hug Kageyama again. Kageyama wasn't a girl, but Hinata liked him. He wouldn't even mind if love was used. Hinata didn't know why or how he felt that way, and so in his blur of panic, he asked the one person he always went to when he had a question.

Kageyama himself.

"Oi!" Hinata ran after his best friend after buying the team meat buns. Kageyama stopped and turned his head accordingly. He thought he could walk by himself, what an idiot. Hinata swung his arms, eyes switching from his hands to Kageyama's face

"I was thinking about us! Like how we're gonna rule the world. Like how we're gonna be the best. How I'm gonna beat you."

Kageyama's face shifted.

"Hinata?" He asked, surprised.

Hinata looked at the ground with a nervous half smile twitching on his face, and he couldn't have looked more lame at that moment.

"Do you know why I like you?"

Hinata hated everything.

Kageyama stood there for awhile, shocked, but calm, before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Why do you like me?"

That caught Hinata's attention. Kageyama simply repeated what he asked, but his question was completely valid: "Why do you like me?" He remembered the times Kageyama used to be an egotistical dick, when Hinata was immature and stubborn, and when they had the most terrible fight of their partnership after the training camp. They had more fights, but not as bad as that one, because if they had just fucking spoke about their morals, it could have been solved less.. violently. They believed they understood each other naturally, when they really knew so little.

"I think," Hinata started, "No wait, I mean I know why, but I'm pretty sure you already know. I don't want things to get awkward, you know what I mean?"

"No, I don't know what you mean Hinata-dumbass," He sighed. "Just say it."

Kageyama was blunt. He was stupid and oblivious and a terrible empathetic, and nothing could stop his train wreck of a mind. Hinata sat near when Kageyama had a bad day, and Kageyama did the same for him. Nothing could own up to that.

"You're so cool," Hinata started. "you're so incredible and determined and-and, someone I can be around without worrying." He waved his hands around. "Yeah, you're stupid, but so am I, and that's what makes you better. Us better. You are my first friend, first partner, first enemy." His arms fell, as well as his face. "I love it. you. Volleyball. ..same thing."

Hinata's shoulders slumped from his body solemnly. 

"And I get it, okay? Totally weird for two guys like us. But, uh, now you know why."

Hinata shuffled his feet as he waited for a response. The silence was killing his confidence. Their environment became Hinata's new interest point, like the overgrown walls surrounding the nearby houses or the cement color that was similar to his shoes. Couldn't Kageyama hurry up already? He's a jerk making him wait.

Hinata's eyes moved to the hand that was now gripping arm. He rose his head, and Kageyama was there, staring at him, analyzing him, making sure that Hinata's words were for him.

"I...." Kageyama trailed. Hinata felt he was shaking. He must be overwhelmed. "Th.. thank you."

"No problem.." Hinata replied.

Kageyama's grip tightened, and Hinata gulped. Kageyama pulled both of them into their second hug, and Hinata sighed, hugging back with his face smushed against his partner's chest. His cheeks turned to embarrassment, but was glad that he could do this with the best person in the world. Kageyama was fairing terrible as well, with his chin shifting shyly on top of Hinata's head. They were stiff, and awkward, unlike their first hug, but that was fine. Kageyama was the first to pull away, and Hinata followed. He looked at Hinata and sighed.

"You are amazing." He became more quiet with each word. "I... like you a lot. You are my.. b-best friend. Closest friend. I.. um.."

Hinata snorted and ruffled Kageyama's hair with a laugh. He was like a lost puppy, and Hinata couldn't help it.

"I know, stupid-yama."

Kageyama nodded, three, four, five times, and smiled. Hinata smiled, and hugged him again with a hearty laugh.

"I thought volleyball was all I needed, but I guess I needed you too, Kageyama-san!"

Kageyama lifted Hinata off the ground and ran with him over his shoulder. Hinata yelped amused, and Kageyama grinned.

"Well, then I guess you're stuck with me forever, dumbass Hinata!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe Kageyama and Hinata are very cuddly esc; they aren't romantics. They don't need to continuously kiss, hug, hold hands, have sex, sleep with each other, etc. (of course, that is not a bad thing, ahaha.) I like to believe they play volleyball everyday with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and Tanaka and Nishinoya and Kintoshita and Narita and Ennoshita and Azumane and Sugawara and Sawamura and Shimizu and Yachi and Ukai and Takeda all day and night, and when they are left alone for the fraction of time they have walking home, there's the kind pat on the back or friendly nudge. They are comfortable, and only on occasion would they do something intimate(andhavesexwhentheyareadultsbecauseabstinence) i think they are alright, they're very good friends and partners who love each other very much :-) it would be cool to hear your headcanons too, i love them


End file.
